


Hiss

by EnInkahootz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brothers, Cat Loki (Marvel), Drabble and a Half, Gen, M/M, Not canon for Infinity War or Endgame, Thor and Loki are living together on Midgard post Thor Ragnarok, can be shippy or not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 14:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19297222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Loki decides to spend some time in his cat form.  Thor tries to get him to wear a cat collar.  Loki does not approve.





	Hiss

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the following prompt from [ellerkay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellerkay):  
> Fandom: MCU  
> Pairing: Thor/Loki  
> Prompt: Collar

“How long shall you be spending in this form, brother?”

Loki swooshed his long black tail and turned his back on Thor. He jumped up onto the bookshelf, curled up his feline body and stared down at him.

Thor waited.

Loki stared.

“Cats should not be able to smirk,” Thor finally bellowed, then stormed from the room.

A sunbeam came through the window. Loki shifted his spot, jumping down from the bookshelf onto Thor’s leather chair and stretching out in the warm light.

A week later, Loki was enjoying the same spot again when Thor came home with a shopping bag in hand.

“If you insist on remaining in this form and roaming about Midgard,” Thor said, “you should wear this.” 

He revealed what the bag contained. It was a cat collar.

“It’s for your safety,” Thor explained.

Loki had a lot of fun clawing Thor’s leather chair to shreds.


End file.
